Aka Oni
by Hotaru-Kichi
Summary: Aka Oni- Red Monster/Demon. A mysterious red-hooded man. Murders. A mystery that seems too dangerous for a young woman to solve alone. What will become of Maka, her career and her relationships with her friends? And what about her old partner, of whom she hasn't seen in years?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya, guys! Okay, so after a little thinking, I decided to put the draft or "sneak peek" up as a real story. No if and buts, I'm going to write this thing until it's finished, there's no going back. I'm really happy that people liked the drafty-thingy I posted in my one-shot collection _Sweet Dreams_, so those people are actually the reason that I've decided to go through with this. I suck at summaries and titles, so you guys will just have to endure those parts...**

**As a disclaimer, I do not own the characters or names depicted in this story. Anything that seems familiar with the Anime, Manga, or various other films and/or books is not mine either. I only claim ownership to the plot and some of the places described.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was during one of the hottest summers of Maka Albarn's life that she took one of the most risky and difficult tasks she'd ever faced so far in her career.

A man called Kilik came to her and asked for her help. He had seen a murder on Tenth Street, but didn't want to get involved with the police. Thus, as the murder rates went higher in Death City, Maka decided to search for the killer and bring the citizens and the relatives of the murdered people justice by giving the perpetrator what he deserved. Though justice was her main objective, money was also a great force, driving her forward and towards new discoveries about the person she was trying to capture.

And it was during one of her searches during the evening that Maka started getting some real information about the person she was chasing...

**-*- (until I figure out any other way, this will do)**

She was onto something. The trail was fresh, and she knew she was close to catching the creature she was after. A little longer, and it would be over. She would receive her money, and the horrendous killings would end. If the person she was targeting was the right one.  
She saw it. A dark shadow that sprung into an alley. She sped up and readied her gun, before almost throwing herself into the alley. To her shock, it was empty. It was a dead end, yet the shadow that she'd seen was gone.

"I lost him."

"_Copy that._"

She put her walkie-talkie back in the lining of her pants, then sighed and put her gun back in it's holster. She was about to turn around, when something flashed dangerously under her chin.

"Looking for something, Mrs. Detective?"

She froze. This voice and feeling was forever going to be etched into her mind. She felt her hands tremble as the cold blade of the steel above her chest stroke gently against her throat.

"It's..." She swallowed and leaned against the figure behind her to get further away from the blade.

"It's Miss, mind you," she whispered, fighting the limp of fear in her throat.

"Please repeat that, it's seems my hearing is rather bad tonight."

"It's... Miss Detective. I'm not married."

Shit, her voice was starting to get shaky. If luck was on her side, he wouldn't catch that fact and use it against her. What was she thinking? This guy had everything against her. He could slit her throat, and her voice shaking wouldn't have anything to do with it. At least she had two things covered now: The suspect was a male, and he had or was a weapon. Wait, she had three things covered: the suspect smelled of something sweet, oddly enough.

"Miss Detective, what might you be doing out on such a dangerous evening?" the male whispered into her ear, close enough for her to feel his breath. It was warm, but it still gave her chills, as if she was cold.

"S-Searching for someone," she answered, her voice cracking at the last word.

"For who? A man, maybe?" She could almost feel his smirk. It disgusted her.

"For me, perhaps?"

"Yes. I was searching for you," she answered quickly and swallowed.

"Why? I'm just a normal guy that happened to come across a woman with a decapitated head in an alley."

"You're... Going to kill me?"

A small laugh rose in her ear, then a pair of soft lips trailed a soft kiss along her jaw. She caught a small glimpse of blond, white or maybe gray in the corner of her eye. Light hair, huh? As afraid as she was, the kisses sent shivers down her spine, and she fought the gasps for air that she so desperately wanted to take.

"No, I won't kill you. Calm down, princess, I won't hurt you. You're interesting, so I'll leave it like this. I'm looking forward to this cat-and-mouse chase, miss Detective," the man whispered, smiling playfully and wickedly.

"But to make things a bit more interesting..." He forced her to turn around. The upper half of his face was masked and his body and most of his hair was clothed in a dark red cloak.

"I'm going to force a kiss on you." She widened her eyes in shock as he pushed her against the wall and leaned in closer. His nose touched hers, and she started to shiver with adrenalin and some kind of excitement she quite couldn't grasp the meaning of.

"Be prepared, miss Detective," he whispered. Before she managed to fight him, his lips clashed onto hers and forced her to stay still. This is my chance, she chanted in her mind. Reaching for her gun, she felt herself slowly giving in to him. What was wrong with her? This was a criminal serial killer, a person that would turn into a Kishin because of devouring too many human souls. She couldn't let herself be moved by this... thing that devoured her mouth with a kiss. If she wasn't careful, he might devour all of her. But Geez, why did this criminal have to be so darn good at kissing?

Her hand flashed. Two shots firing. Empty shots. Looking up, she saw the shadow of his cape disappear to the top of a roof. Superhuman powers were supposedly one of his traits.

"I think I found some valuable information about our killer – and possibly a suspect. Returning to station."

"_Received. Oh, and there's a message from someone that wants to meet you_."

"Don't tell me..."

"_No, you're in luck. You seem to have an admirer, Detective M. Albarn._"

"Heh, I don't really need one. They're so troublesome."

"_Ahaha, I guess you're right. But he seemed like a well-mannered person, so I don't think you have anything to fea_r."

Maka ignored the nervous tone at the other end while her assistant laughed.

"That doesn't really matter," Maka sighed and took a right turn down a empty path.

"Anyway, I'm there in five minutes. I could use a cup of tea, if it's not too much trouble."

"_Oh, that's fine, I'll make some for us right away. See you in five_."

"'K, thanks. Bye."

Maka sped up her pace a little. She wasn't scared or anything, but she'd rather not bump into someone right now – she was still a little shaky from the happening before. She suddenly realized something. Stopping and putting up a disgusted face, she touched her lips with her fingertips. Her lips had been stolen by a suspect for murdering and eating human souls, and in such an obvious mocking way, too. It wasn't her first kiss. Her first kiss was something she had given voluntarily to her first love - a love she had yet to get over. She wanted to scream or hit something, preferably the shit-knot that had kissed her, but she contained herself. There were people here, after all, and probably people in the surrounding houses that were sleeping soundly.  
It wasn't late – only 10 pm – but it was really dark outside because of the season. It was late Autumn, and the sun went to sleep much earlier now. It was rather cold, too. Maka sped up once again.

"Ah, boss, right on time!"

Maka stepped into her tidy office and was greeted by her assistant Tsugumi Harudori – a Weapon and professional Detective assistant. This particular girl was very cheerful, and seemed to enjoy Maka's company a lot. Maka had also noticed that Tsugumi would sometimes mimic her hairstyles and clothing styles, but she had yet to ask her about the reason for this. Today was one of these kinds of days where Tsugumi was wearing her hair very similar to how Maka had worn it a few days ago.

"Here's your tea, just like you usually have it," Tsugumi said cheerily while placing the cup on the desk.

"So, you found out some things about a possible suspect?"

Maka nodded and sipped her tea lightly.

"I think I bumped into him in an alley."

Tsugumi rushed over to her laptop, then came scooting back to Maka's office. She placed herself neatly in the customer's chair on the other side of Maka's desk, wrote down a few sentences, then looked up at Maka. Tsugumi's eyes were glittering with participation.

"He was wearing a red cape and a mask. And he smelled of some sort of sweet scent, kind of like strawberries."

Tsugumi hammered loose on her computer tablet.

"Wait, strawberries? How do you know that?"

Maka almost coughed up her tea, but managed to force it down. Leaving out the part about him kissing her would probably be for the best.

"Er... The scent was really strong, you could smell it from afar," she quickly answered, then filled her mouth with more tea to avoid having to say any more.

"Anything else?"

"Light hair, I believe. It was a young man, not old, and he is possibly a weapon, just like yourself."

"Ok..." Tsugumi said while tapping in the last sentences on her computer.

"Sorry, I've got some things to check up right now. I'll leave this here," Tsugumi said, nodding towards the teapot on a tray on top of Maka's desk.

"Thank you," Maka answered lightly, giving the younger female a soft smile. Tsugumi blushed slightly, got up from the chair, then went to her own office at the other end of the apartment.

"T-then, excuse me!" Agitation was evident in her voice as she closed herself inside her office.

Maka sat still for a while, stared at her desk, where things were placed neatly and in an order that made it easy for her to find things, while trying to pull strings of information together.

If the murderer was a male in his twenties, like she suspected, it would be a lot easier to find out who he was. Also, if her suspicion on the murderer being a Weapon was right as well, it would be even easier. She would just have to visit Shibusen and search through their archives to find the person that best fit the description. Then, she'd have the murderer and all his information, black on white paper. But it was sort of odd how easy this sounded. You'd think a murderer of this caliber would hide himself better.

"Um, Maka-chan?"

Maka stopped her inward ranting and looked up at a very nervous Tsugumi.

"The person I was talking about earlier, your "admirer"? It seems that he wishes to meet you - it seems like he might be in need of our services, at least that is what I made of our conversation. You might have heard about him: Yamada Tenshi," Tsugumi said. Maka now noticed that the nervousness in Tsugumi wasn't an unpleasant one. Rather, Tsugumi was hoping that Maka would accept the guest. Sure, Maka had heard about Tenshi before. Quite the pianist and musician. One of his pieces was actually on her favourite play-list right now.

"Yes, I've heard of him," Maka answered, smiling enthusiastically.

"Actually, I would be honoured if I could meet him. I've always admired his music."

Tsugumi squealed, then blushed and giggled.

"Sorry, it's just that I've heard so much about him. And he's supposed to be really handsome as well."

"I don't know about that," Maka replied, still smiling. She had never seen a picture of Tenshi, so she wouldn't know.

"But if he wants to visit us, he is free to do so. You have his number, right?"

Tsugumi nodded quickly, making her black hair jump up and down on her head.

"Then you should give him a call. Ask him if Friday is alright – we don't have any customers that day - not yet, at least."

"Okay, I'll give him a call tomorrow," Tsugumi mumbled, and returned to her office, leaving the doors open this time.

I guess I'd better call Shibusen Academy and ask if I could search their archive, Maka resolved in her head, then reached for the phone and dialed the number.

"Whizzup?" That was Shinigami-sama alright.

"Hello, this is Maka Albarn speaking."

"Ah~, Maka-kun. How unexpected and extremely pleasant to get a call from you."

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you in your work, Shinigami-sama."

It was good to hear that voice again, she'd missed it quite a lot these past years after graduating from Shibusen.

"Not at all, Maka-kun. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, there is a favor I need to ask of you. Would you consider it if I asked you to search through certain files in your archive over students?"

"I'm not sure if that is legal."

"It probably isn't, but if I want to get to the bottom of this murder case going on in Death City, it is a necessity that I find possible suspects. Right now, the description we have is a male in his twenties. He should be a Weapon."

"I see... Maka-kun, you do realize that the material in those archives can be sensitive and personal? Thus, you would be trespassing on someone's privacy." Shinigami-sama sounded worried now. Maka nodded, even though he wasn't there to see it.

"I know. I promise that whatever information I find will be hidden unless one of the students are, in fact, the murderer."

"Then I suppose I could give you some access. And you will be accompanied by the Archive Wielder, Thom, during the whole time you are down there."

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama. I am indebted to you, sir."

Somehow, she managed to keep a straight face through the rest of the conversation. When they finally hung up, she sighed in relief and smiled triumphantly.

_Yes! Thursday afternoon, I'll be granted access to the needed files! Go Maka!_

"Tsugumi-chan! Do you think you'll be fine alone Thursday afternoon? I've got some important business to take care of," Maka said loudly, and Tsugumi gave her the 'OK' sign over her paperwork. That girl was busy informing the higher-ups about the information. A smile of acknowledgment and pride for her 'kouhai' grew on Maka's lips.

She rose up and walked over to one of the bookshelves on the east wall of her office. A collection of books she loved caught her interest: Sherlock Holmes. Since she'd done most of this weeks paperwork already, Maka decided to read a little. She picked the book closest to her, then went over to the chair in the corner – it was placed in front of the window facing the small department garden that came with Maka and Tsugumi's office. They didn't have any need for it, but it was refreshing to be able to go outside during hot summers and rest a bit on the stone bench in the shade of the young oak tree. Maka was already looking forward to that time of the year.

She sat down in the chair, looked outside for a moment, then opened the book and settled her mind on the words, characters and events in the book. Clever lines of thoughts, excellent plot and twists, witty characters and, all in all, a fine piece of literature. The purity of the words in the book pulled Maka right in and held her captive. It wasn't until Tsugumi came in that Maka realized how long she'd been sitting there. It was already 00.38 AM.

"I'd best be heading home now, Maka-chan."

"Got it. I'll be heading home soon as well. Did you lock the window in your office and the restroom?"

"Yes. Are you sure you'll be fine alone? After what happened at that time..."

Maka froze and rewound the scene from two years ago in her head, before shaking her head and coughing.

"I'm over that now, I'll be fine. You can go ahead and go home," she answered in a flat tone. Tsugumi's face turned a little whiter. Bowing, then leaving quickly, Tsugumi mumbled something about 'sorry', but Maka didn't take note of it. It wasn't important anymore, that incident.  
Maka waited until Tsugumi had closed the door before looking out the window. The leaves were going to cover the grass completely soon. Maybe she should use her free time next morning to rake and make the garden look nicer?

Sighing, she rose up and went to put the book back in place. She'd better get a move on as well, or she'd have trouble with waking up the next morning.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! Did you like it? I tried my best to change some things and not make it look too drafty, but I'm too tired to do many more changes for now... I'm actually very happy with the way it came out in the end. And sorry if it's too short or too long or anything, I try to keep it as simple and neat as possible, so you guys won't get bored with me quickly.**

**And one other thing; I'm trying really hard to make Maka seem independent and clever - am I doing alright? I can clearly see her in my head, but I don't know if I'm describing things so that _you_ can see her the same way...**

**Am I ranting?**


	2. Author Note and Apology

Hi everyone!

First of all, I want to apologize deeply for not updating in SIX FRIGGIN' MONTHS.

A lot has happened in my life, and I had to postpone the story for a few weeks while sorting things out... When I came back to write on my second chapter, I couldn't write a thing!

So this is sort of a note to all of those that I am letting down with this stupid writers block. It is slowly going away, and I will try to post the next four chapter as soon as possible (I am finished with chapter 3, 4 and 5(and almost finished with chapter 6), I just can't figure out how to sort out chapter 2!).

I hope I didn't lose any of my viewers because of this, and again, I am truly sorry to those that have been looking forward to reading the next chapter!

I think I'll be able to post the next few chapters during this week, but it all depends on how clever my brain can manage to be this week.

Sorry for being so slow!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Sorry for this HUGE HUGE MEGADONKULOUS DELAY! I'm really insecure and feel bad about this chapter, but I hope this will do for now. Chapter three is almost finished, I just need to do some research and make sure I have things right before I post it. Thank you all for being so patient with me :)

Hope this chapter doesn't bore you all! And don't you worry; the plot and characters will come in time! :)

Love, Hotaru-Kichi

* * *

**Chapter two: _The archives_**

Sunshine was one of Maka's most favourite things. She loved it when her skin devoured vitamins from the air, she loved the warm feeling of sun rays, and she especially loved it when her skin went from bleak to at least a bit tanned if she sat outside for long enough. But then again, the thing she was going to do today, when the sun was shining brighter than it had in months, wasn't going to allow her any sort of basking in the sun. She had business to take care of, and a lot of things and information to gather. The first thing she was going to do was get out of bed.

"Morning," Maka muttered into the empty kitchen of her apartment. The floor was cold, and she regretted not putting on her pink bunny slippers before leaving bed. Then again, this she would probably be sleepier if she didn't have the cold floor to jump across. Weird. Blair wasn't sleeping in the window by the sink like she usually did on sunny mornings and days.

When Maka started living by herself after graduation, Blair had chosen to stay with her and help paying the rent. In the beginning, after Maka's partner and weapon had moved out of the apartment, Maka had trouble paying the rent because she earned too little money compared to the scholarships from DWMA and financial support from her father. When Maka's income evened out, Blair still didn't leave, claiming that Maka was like a little sister and 'too cute to leave alone'. Maka didn't mind, really, as long as Blair stayed out of her closet and her bed.

"Blair?" Maka questioned the air, not receiving any answer from the sister that was not related by blood. She voiced her name again, now peeking into the woman's bedroom, but she wasn't in her bed. Not in her cat form, not in her human form. And nowhere inside the house. She was certain that Blair was safe and sound. Just in case, she searched the refrigerator for any messages from Blair, and finally found that - inside of the refrigerator, stuck to a carton of milk - was a post-it with a note where Blair had stated her present whereabouts. No reason to worry. Maka decided to push it to the back of her head, knowing that Blair had started a serious relationship with a man who worked in a shop in Death City's central street. He was a nice fellow, too. Not someone you'd think Blair would like - an honest, hardworking man with good ideals - but a man who Maka was certain would take good care of Blair.

Shower...

Maka went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. While undressing and fetching a towel, Maka started humming a tune she remembered from long ago. It was a tune she only heard once, a twisted and dark melody, but interesting nonetheless. A tune she still loved repeating, even though the person who had played it for her never played it for her again. Because he said he hated playing the piano. Because he didn't like playing in front of others, scared of what they would think of him.

She ran her fingertips through the water beam to feel if it was the right temperature. She adjusted the heat accordingly, then stepped in under the water when she found the temperature as close to perfect as she wanted. The water was rather lukewarm. She needed it to be to wake up properly. After showering, she dried her hair with a frothy towel, got dressed and put on a little bit of waterproof mascara. The clothes she put on were more business-like and office-lady-like than her usual clothing, which were normally easy to move around in and - if she had to - fight in.

Maka wasn't the best detective in Death City. People could tell by the way that she owned a bicycle and not a car. At the age of twenty-four, Maka knew how to drive a car, but she couldn't afford having one. Not that she minded; she liked the exercise and freedom of the small vehicle and she didn't have to worry about getting stuck in traffic jams. But when it was raining or snowing, a bicycle wasn't the best mode of transportation. But on days like these, when the sun was high and a slight breeze pushed her forward up the cobblestone streets of Death City, Maka loved her bicycle. On days like these, she didn't need a car, no engine or shields to keep natural forces away.

Anyways, Maka had made her way up to the office after hurriedly eating a few slices of toast and pedalling rhythmically and steadily in the direction of the street. When arriving at her destination, she swung her leg over the seat before the bicycle stopped and walked the few steps that lead to the staircase she usually placed it underneath.

Maka wasn't going to lie - her detective office was just a small station, a tiny fraction of worth compared to other companies that took on bigger cases and earned more money. She wasn't even the boss. Her boss was the man who invested in her to keep his detective legacy going. She was the only one who wanted to work for him, and she never regretted starting her career in his office. But sometimes Maka wished for more. For a bigger chance to show her worth and skills. That's why she took this murder case. She was hoping for a breakthrough.

Upon her arrival, Maka was greeted by a silence that she had no trouble with handling. Thursdays were silent days. Tsugumi had a day off, and Maka had the office all to herself. She didn't mind Tsugumi's company or partnership - she appreciated it and quite liked working with someone who showed so much enthusiasm for what she did. Nevertheless, Thursdays were days when Maka didn't have to cooperate with anyone; she could sit quietly and do her paperwork, check out cases she thought she could do alone, eat in silence and without having to think about all the etiquette.

Today, however, she had only one important thing to do. And she was looking forward to it, because she knew it could mean that she was one step closer to stop the killings in Death City.

Coming back to Shibusen was melancholic, depressing and nice at the same time. Maka had spent some of her best years at this school, together with the best friends she'd ever had. So many happy, awesome, sad, tragic, and natural memories had been made. So much to remember and so much to cherish. Walking through the familiar halls and up the stairs felt almost natural, as if she was the same girl she was back then. She wasn't particularly old, but this place made her feel so much younger, so incredibly happy. This had always been her second home.

Heading down to the cellars, Maka started getting colder. She had never been down in the Archives before, so she wasn't prepared for the cold that hit her when she stood outside of the unlocked door, knocking politely to warn whoever was inside of her arrival. Small steps were heard, and then the door opened slowly, revealing a slightly older man, maybe in his mid-thirties, with long, brown hair reaching to just above his stomach.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling weakly at her. His voice was low and quiet, but quite friendly. He must've been working down there for a long time.

"Hi. I'm Maka Albarn. I arranged with Shinigami-sama that I could pay the archives a visit today," she said, smiling and reaching out her hand, waiting for him to introduce himself and shake it. He didn't. He just gave her hand a weird look, then smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay. Come on inside," he said, stepping aside to let her walk past. She nodded as thanks, then scuttled in between some shelves, the man following her slowly and talking about what was inside what boxes and in which parts and on what shelves she would find the various cohorts of students, different years and lastly, the student's genders. Maka listened closely, knowing just how important it was that she did things correctly and discreetly.

"Could you list a few shelves containing Weapons that have graduated or dropped out of Shibusen the past ten years? It would also help if you have a list of some sort containing graduates or dropouts with a criminal record or a record of recurring misbehaviour or disobeyance."

"Certainly. It would be fun to have something to do for a change," the archivist said, scooting off to his desk and collecting some papers and pens.

"For you, miss," he said, offering her a pen and a few sheets of lined paper. "You can't take any of the files out of here, so I suggest you jot down whatever person suits your interests."

"Thank you," she smiled, accepting both pen and paper. How stupid she felt for not bringing it to begin with herself. Then the man disappeared between the shelves a bit further in, and she was left to herself to search and read, search and read. About an hour passed, and - Thom, was it? - returned, holding a small stack of paper in his hands.

"Here are the lists. Sorry it took so long, it was quite hard to find this amount. I hope it helps."

Maka accepted the stack and quickly had a look at the list.

"Yes, thank you. I think this is enough. Are the shelves listed?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be searching a bit more on my own," she said, smiling and nodding to thank him again. The man then walked back to his desk and returned to whatever duties he had. Maka spent the next few hours comparing students with what she knew about the killer, then comparing records of criminal acts or acts of bad behaviour that lead to serious outcomes. Then she jotted down the names and addresses of those she considered suitable or suspicious in any way. In the end she had three sheets of paper with both the front and back filled with names.

"Was that all you found?" she asked the archivist absentmindedly, and he nodded.

"Yes. I found it quite peculiar that there were so few students that fit your description."

She shook her head and started putting the list in her satchel.

"It makes things alot easier for me," she answered, closing the satchel and pulling the strap over her head and onto her shoulder.

"Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it," she said and extended her hand to shake hands with him. He grabbed it reluctantly, then shook his hand lightly up and down.

"Don't mention it."

"I'll be going, then. And again, thanks!"

She walked over to the door, opened it and stepped outside. The air was chillier than in the archives, and she shivered as the archivist closed the door and locked it firmly behind her.

_Maybe I should visit Shinigami-sama?_ she thought as she climbed the grey stone stairs that lead her out of the cellars and up to the first floor. It was quite a climb, and she had to think twice before making up her mind about walking all the way over to the headmaster's the end, she decided to go. It would be worth it, as she would be able to meet one of the few men she had actually trusted during her teens.

The route to the headmaster's office was the same, so she had no trouble finding it.

"Excuse me," she said upon entering the room which seemed so vast with the blue skies. The room never ceased to amaze her, and since it had been such a long time since she'd last visited, the room seemed especially breathtaking now.

"Ah, Maka-kun, I didn't expect you to drop by my office. Was there a problem in the archives?"

"No, not at all! I just thought I'd visit and see if you were busy. It's been a long time, after all. My dad's not here, is he?"

The masked man chuckled, sensing the disgust in the female's voice.

"Spirit-kun and Stein-kun are out on a mission today. They won't be back in a while. Would you like a biscuit?"

Maka accepted the offered, and stayed to talk with him for a while. On her way back to her office, she pondered on which of the students on her list could be most suited for killing people. None of them looked particularly evil or "killer" like, but none of them had a record that told her that they could be innocent. Either way, she would have to starts somewhere. She imagined the list and remembered the first name on it, making a mental note to check the guy out as soon as possible.

"Monroe Antas."


End file.
